Rasiermesser scharf
by Einzelfall
Summary: Auszug: Sicherheit war nur ein Trugbild, welches sie sich mit aller Macht bewahren wollten. Ein Gefühl, das nie wirklich Existent gewesen war. Eine unerreichbare Hoffnung. / Deals with self-harm, Sam-centric. Nach der Episode the devil in the details (11x10)


Sollten euch Fehler auffallen, Rechtschreibung, Zeitform oder sonstiges so habt keine Angst, kontaktiert mich :)  
Ideen und Verbesserungsvorschläge, was gefiel euch gut, was ist ausbaufähig?  
Reviews sind erwünscht und willkommen.

* * *

Um ehrlich zu sein, war ihm selbst nicht bewusst was ihn geritten hat. Ihr Leben war nie wirklich „normal" gewesen oder „einfach" und er kann sich auch nicht wirklich daran erinnern wann er sich so richtig gut gefühlt hat.

Natürlich gaben es Tage wo etwas Gutes passiert war oder er ehrlich lachen konnte, doch meiste Zeit war da nur Trauer, Wut oder Erschöpfung.

Und die letzten Tage waren Schlimm, nicht zu beschreiben. Lucifer, hatte er doch gehofft ihn irgendwann mal aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen zu können, so musste er wohl wieder auf ihn treffen. Erinnerungen, wie er damals alles probierte um die Halluzinationen und Emotionen zu verdrängen, alles, um die Tortur, die er durchstehen musste zu verarbeiten.

Nick war sein Name, Nick, den Mann mit den blauen Augen und den blonden Haaren, von dem der gefallene Engel besitz ergriffen hat und heute nur noch als Lucifer, dem Teufel, bekannt war. Dem Käfig, den Ort, wo er über hundert Jahre lang verbrachte, wo er puren Hass und Qualen, die keine Worte begreifbar machen könnten, ertragen musste, wo Lucifer für alle Ewigkeit bleiben sollte, dahin sollte er zurück kehren. Gott hatte ihm Zeichen geschickt. Zeichen, die ihm deuteten, er solle zurück zu seinem gefallenen Sohn, welcher der einzige ist, der die Dunkelheit besiegen kann, auch wenn er selbst Dunkelheit über die Menschheit bringen wollte. Gott selbst, welcher für Frieden, Liebe und Vergebung sorgen sollte, so dachte er.

Also kehrte er zurück, nach Lucifer, zum Käfig, dem Käfig in dem er Jahunderte verbracht hatte.

Doch tatsächlich war es nicht DER Käfig, denn DER Käfig war ein Ort den Lucifer gestallten konnte wie er wollte, verändern und Manipulieren. Er und Michael hatten schmerzen gehabt, Emotionen von Trauer und Verzweiflung, Ängste und Sorgen. Ängste, die er ihnen nie zugetraut hätte. Zu Anfang konnte er sie fühlen, all die Emotionen, die nicht zu kontrollieren schienen, so wie seine Emotionen, die er kaum auszusprechen wagt.

Und irgendwann später, vielleicht tausend Jahre später, blockten sie diese ab, fingen an den Käfig zu studieren, zu erforschen, verstehen und zu lernen.

Bald schon fühlte er nicht mehr was sie fühlten, außer den Hass den sie an ihn ausließen. Unglaubliche Wut, verspielt in Szenarien, die man mit der Brutalität von Snuff Filmen vergleichen könnte. Situationen, die er bewusst verdrängen wollte.

Körperlicher Schmerz war lange nicht so schlimm wie der Emotionale. Die psychische Last, welcher er ausharren musste, jetzt noch immer ausharren würde, wäre Dean nicht gewesen, lag in einer schwere auf ihn, die er niemals irgendwem begreifbar machen könnte, selbst wenn er es wollte.

Doch was hatte er zu urteilen, wenn es Menschen gab, welche im sterben lagen, obwohl sie sich ein Leben wünschten, selbst wenn sie nichts von dem Bösen in der Dunkelheit wussten. Menschen mit Familien, welche lieben und geliebt werden, welche der Welt der Lebenden entrissen werden, egal wie sehr sie um ihr Leben kämpften.

Er wünschte er hätte Kraft sich um diese Menschen zu Sorgen, mindestens um Dean. Dean, welcher für ihn freiwillig zu den Dämonen gegangen ist. Er hatte undetailiert erzählt welches Leid er den Seelen zugefügt hat und Sam war sich sicher, dass selbst das noch heute an ihm nagen würde.

Also, welchen Grund hatte er sich zu beschweren? Er musste nie, freiwillig oder unfreiwillig, einer anderen Seele Leid zufügen und die Ängste, welche er durchgestanden hatte, die musste auch Dean durchstehen.

Dennoch, er wollte etwas tun, irgendwas, um diese Emotionen verebben zu lassen. Als er noch von Lucifer halluzinierte, hatte er gegen die langsam verheilende Wunde seiner Innenhandfläche gedrückt. Zu Anfang fiel es leicht, die Wunde war frisch, schmerzhaft aber mit der Zeit verhielt sie.

Die Psychosen stoppen im Endeffekt ganz, dank Cas. Aber er konnte nicht anders, der Drang zu Selbstverletzung war zu stark. Die schmerzen in der Brust, die schwere zu Atmen, das aufkommende Gefühl der Panik. Hätte er bescheid geben sollen, zu Dean gehen, zu Cas? Was sollten sie tun, haben sie doch selber mit ihren Lasten zu kämpfen, woher solle er sich das recht nehmen es ihnen noch schwerer zu machen?

Nein, er hatte schon mit schlimmerem Umgehen müssen, er war wieder draußen, Lucifer war gefangen, ohne Möglichkeiten sich zu befreien. Außerdem wirkte seine Methode, irgendwie. Das ziehen, das Blut, der schmerz der seinen Arm durchzog ließ ihn wieder atmen, ihn beruhigen. Es sah schlimm aus, es würden Narben bleiben, auffälligere Narben als die, die sie vom Jagen davon getragen hatten.

Das Problem war nur, hatte man erst begonnen fiel es schwer wieder aufzuhören. Erst hatte er nichts gespürt und somit nochmal und nochmal und nochmal durchgezogen, feine schmale Linien, die sich für immer auf seiner Haut zeigen werden. Rote Tränen die sich zu zeigen wagten, nachdem er mehr Druck ausgeübt hat. Tränen die er selbe nicht fallen ließ, nicht mehr.

Im Endeffekt wurde ihm klar wie dumm das ganze schien. Sollten die Wunden tatsächlich irgendwann mal zu hellen, fast unbemerkbaren Linien verheilt sein, so musste er bis dahin seine Schande verstecken.

Dean durfte nichts davon erfahren. Diese Last durfte er ihm nicht aufzwingen. Keine Chance, dass Dean sich nicht die Schuld geben würde, Schuld, die nur ihm selbst zu verantworten war.

Doch es war zu spät, er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, die Wunden würden heilen, sichtbare Narben hinterließen und seiner Verletzlichkeit Ausdruck verleihen. Verletzlichkeit die er nicht mehr nach innen kehren konnte, vielleicht sogar für Feinde wie ein gefundenes Fressen scheinen könnte oder die seinem Bruder schaden würde.

Sicherheit war nur ein Trugbild, welches sie sich mit aller Macht bewahren wollten. Ein Gefühl, das nie wirklich Existenz gewesen war. Eine unerreichbare Hoffnung.

Wie sollte Dean den Glauben an ihn erhalten, wenn er wüsste was seine Gedanken ihn fühlen ließen? All den Hass den er gegen sich selbst richtete, den er glaubte zu verdienen. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie er ihn nur noch mit enttäuschten Augen betrachten würde.

Und genau deshalb musste er das für sich behalten, die Blutigen Tücher vernichten, die Wunden verdecken, die Klingen verstecken. Als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

* * *

Ich habe eine extra Fortsetzung in Planung, werde aber für die, die offene Enden mögen, dass hier als One-shot stehen lassen :D

Have an nice day and don´t forget to comment my work :o


End file.
